up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Moritaka Chisato
|birthplace = Osaka, Japan (born) Kumamoto, Japan (raised) |bloodtype = O |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer |active = 1985–present |agency = UP-FRONT CREATE (2013-present) |label = Warner Pioneer (1987-1991) Warner Music Japan (1991-1993; 2012) (1993-1998) (1998-present) |acts = }}Moritaka Chisato (森高千里) is a Japanese pop artist who is signed under the zetima record label. She made her debut in 1987 with the single "NEW SEASON" under Warner Music Japan and quickly rose to fame. She is well known for being unlike most of the '80's idols, writing her own lyrics and composing music. Although she had been on a hiatus since 1999, new material was announced in 2007. Biography Moritaka Chisato was born in Osaka, Japan, and she was raised in Kumamoto Prefecture. In 1986, Chisato broke into the entertainment world when she won the "Pocari Sweat Image Girl Contest". Moritaka made her debut in May 1985 with the single "NEW SEASON". The single reached #23 on the Oricon charts and soon after her rankings went up. With the release of her second album, Mi-Ha, Moritaka had written all of her own lyrics. She also started composing her own music and learned to play several different instruments. Her first top twenty single was "The Stress (Chukinto Version)",which reached #19, and her next single was her first top-ten, which reached #9. In 1990, with the release of the sixth album Kokon Tozai, she had finally reached #1. Her success ventured well into the nineties, releasing top ten albums and singles for the next nine years. Moritaka switched labels in 1998, moving over to the zetima label and signing with Up-Front Agency, which is known for housing Hello! Project artists. Since this change, Moritaka has written lyrics for the H!P group Country Musume's debut single, "Futari no Hokkaido". Many of Moritaka's songs have been covered by H!P artists such as Matsuura Aya and Minimoni. In 2007, after an eight year hiatus from the public eye, Moritaka returned to sing and produce a song used for a Nissan automobile commercial. On the 25th of May 2012, Moritaka opened up a channel commemorating her 25th anniversary of her debut. On the channel 'moritakachannel' Moritaka does quick covers of songs that she had sung in the past up to now. In the 'About' section on her channel, it is stated that you'll only find these on her channel. Profile *'Stage Name:' Moritaka Chisato (森高千里) *'Real Name:' Eguchi Chisato (江口千里) *'Height:' 161cm *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'UP-FRONT GROUP Status:' **1987: Joined UP-FRONT AGENCY **2012: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION **2013: Transferred to UP-FRONT CREATE *'Groups:' ** (2011) Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums *1987.07.25 New Season *1988.03.25 Mi-Ha (ミーハー) *1988.07.10 Romantic (ロマンティック) *1988.11.29 Mite (見て; Look) *1989.07.25 Hijitsuryokuha Sengen (非実力派宣言; Non Capability Group Declaration) *1990.10.17 Kokon Tozai (古今東西; All Times and Places) *1992.03.25 Rock Alive *1992.11.18 Pepperland (ペパーランド) *1993.05.10 LUCKY 7 *1994.07.25 STEP BY STEP *1996.07.15 TAIYO (Sun) *1997.07.16 PEACHBERRY *1998.05.21 Kotoshi no Natsu wa More Better (今年の夏はモアベター; This Summer Will Be More Better) *1998.09.09 Sava Sava ;Remix Albums *1991.07.10 The Moritaka (ザ・森高) *1999.11.03 mix age* ;Best Albums *1989.12.10 Moritaka Land (森高ランド) *1995.03.25 DO THE BEST *1999.02.15 The Best Selection of First Moritaka 1987-1993 *1999.11.27 harvest time *2004.11.26 My Favorites *2012.08.08 The Singles (ザ・シングルズ) ;Extended Plays *Let's Go! |-|Singles= ;Major Singles #1987.05.25 NEW SEASON #1987.10.25 OVERHEAT.NIGHT #1988.02.25 GET SMILE #1988.04.25 The Mi-Ha #1988.10.25 ALONE (アローン) #1989.02.25 The Stress (Chukinto Version) (ザ・ストレス (ストレス　中近東ヴァージョン)) #1989.05.25 17 Sai (17才) #1989.09.25 Daite (だいて) #1990.01.25 Michi / Seishun (道 / 青春) #1990.05.25 Kusaimono ni wa Futa wo Shiro!! (臭いものにはフタをしろ！！) #1990.09.10 Ame (雨; Rain) #1991.02.10 Benkyou no Uta / Kono Machi (HOME MIX) (勉強の歌／この街 (HOME MIX)) #1991.06.25 Hachigatsu no Koi (八月の恋) #1991.10.25 Fight!! (ファイト！！) #1992.02.25 Concert no Yoru (コンサートの夜) #1992.06.25 Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo (私がオバさんになっても) #1993.01.25 Watarasebashi / Writer Shibou (渡良瀬橋／ライター志望) #1993.04.10 Watashi no Natsu (私の夏) #1993.06.25 Hae Otoko (ハエ男) #1993.10.11 Kaze ni Fukarete (風に吹かれて) #1994.01.25 Rock 'n Omelette (ロックン・オムレツ) #1994.01.31 Kibun Sokai (気分爽快) #1994.05.10 Natsu no Hi (夏の日) #1994.10.10 Suteki na Tanjoubi / Watashi no Daiji na Hito (Single Version) (素敵な誕生日／私の大事な人 (シングル・ヴァージョン)) #1995.02.10 Futari wa Koibito (二人は恋人) #1995.10.10 Yasumi no Gogo (休みの午後) #1995.12.01 Jin Jin Jinglebell (ジン　ジン　ジングルベル) #1996.02.19 So Blue #1996.06.10 La La Sunshine (ララ　サンシャイン) #1996.11.11 Gin'iro no Yume (銀色の夢) #1997.02.25 Let's Go! #1997.06.11 SWEET CANDY #1997.10.15 Miracle Light (ミラクルライト) #1997.11.19 SNOW AGAIN #1998.03.04 Denwa (電話) #1998.07.15 Umi Made Gofun (海まで5分) #1998.10.01 Tsumetai Tsuki (冷たい月) #1999.03.17 Watashi no You ni (私のように) #1999.05.19 Mahiru no Hoshi (まひるの星) #1999.10.01 Ichido Asobi ni Kite yo '99 / EVERY DAY (一度遊びに来てよ’99／EVERY DAY) #2009.11.25 Ame / Watarasebashi (雨/渡良瀬橋) |-|DVDs= ;PV Collections *1988.04.25 Mi-Ha (ミーハー) *1988.11.28 Mite (見て; Look) *1988.xx.xx OVERHEAT NIGHT *1989.04.25 The Stress (ザ・ストレス) *1989.11.10 17 Sai (17才; 17 Years Old) *1991.03.25 Kusaimono ni wa Futa wo Shiro!! (臭いものにはフタをしろ！！) *1992.03.25 Rock Alive *1994.11.31 Kibun Sokai (気分爽快; Feeling Refreshed) *1997.03.10 'TAIYO' ON & OFF *1998.09.09 5 |-|Concerts= ;Live Concerts *1988.03.25 GET SMILE ~Nihon Seinenkan Live~ (GET SMILE ～日本青年館ライヴ～) *1989.06.25 Mite ~Special~ Live in Shiodome PITII 4.15.'89 (見て ～スペシャル～ライヴ in 汐留ＰＩＴII 4.15.'89) *1990.03.10 Hijitsuryokuha Sengen (非実力派宣言) *1991.xx.xx Kokon Touzai ~Oni ga Deru ka Oni ga Deru ka Tour~ (古今東西 ～鬼が出るか蛇が出るかツアー～) *1993.02.25 LIVE ROCK ALIVE *1994.02.25 Lucky 7 LIVE *1996.07.25 CHISATO MORITAKA 1996 DO THE BEST AT YOKOHAMA ARENA *1998.02.15 MORITAKA CHISATO 1997 PEACHBERRY SHOW *1999.04.14 CHISATO MORITAKA 1998 SAVA SAVA TOUR See Also *Moritaka Chisato Song Credits External Links *Official YouTube Channel *UP-FRONT PROMOTIONS Website *UP-FRONT WORKS discography page Category:1969 Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Blood Type O Category:Zetima Category:April births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Soloist Category:Moritaka Chisato Singles Category:Moritaka Chisato Albums Category:Moritaka Chisato Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Up-Front Promotion Category:Up-Front Create Category:Warner Music Japan Category:Members from Kumamoto